


[Britain/America]独立日的故事

by WolfyChan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan
Summary: *备份Lofter，原文写于2016年7月。*终于赶在美国东部时间独立日结束之前，整出了人生中第一篇APH同人文…*英米，肉。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), Uk/Us - Relationship, 英米
Kudos: 14





	[Britain/America]独立日的故事

亚瑟·柯克兰先生最近很胃痛。  
他怀疑这是路德维希和弗兰西斯的联合阴谋，他们一定在那个叫做EU的联谊会上，用发芽的土豆做了炸鱼薯条。他发誓他再也不去那劳神子EU聚会了，又吵又闹，还要看到弗兰西斯欠揍的笑脸，最让人生气的是他还不能当场给法国人正面一拳。他已经擅自做了再也不去的决定了，下次就算他的大哥斯科特再用离家出走来威胁他他也不去了。  
伦敦连绵不绝的阴雨天气在七月份终于好了不少，不打伞也能放心的出门了。亚瑟理了理他的领带，前几天才新买的领带装饰了一点条纹，红白相间，那个华人店家笑眯眯的美名其曰独立日同款，打个七折。他听到这个名词的时候胃痛更加严重，右眼皮狂跳了三四下，像什么可笑的舞蹈。英伦风气是消退得很快，星条旗的快餐文化狂风一样席卷了世界。亚瑟揪着他新买的红白相间条纹领带，咒骂着当时脑袋一热买下了这条领带的自己。  
嗡嗡的震动声从他的口袋里传出，是新的信息。他用长了点老茧的指尖，快速地滑动手机屏幕。有十几封新的邮件，好几封都是垃圾邮件，私人邮件只有两封。一封来自他的大哥斯科特，上面写着欠揍的“一直很爱你的苏格兰： 祝‘我们打败了英格兰’节快乐！”，还附了一个蓝白蓝白的苏格兰国旗，他轻啧一声，直接把这封邮件粉碎处理。还有一封，是他一看到发件人的名字眼皮就忍不住狂跳的家伙，来自阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯的邮件。他盯着手机屏幕，长按屏幕出现了删除键，但骨节分明的手指迟迟没有下一个动作。亚瑟翻了个白眼，嘟哝了几句，叹了口气，最终点开了那封邮件。  
亲爱的亚蒂：  
今天是独立日！独！立！日！（看到这里西装的绅士握住手机的动作紧了紧，险些把手机捏坏）我举办了大型的party，晚上十点还有烟火，你要来么？  
爱你的阿尔弗  
亚瑟·柯克兰直接关闭了他的手机。他看着蓝天，晴空万里的伦敦比什么都难得。他扶着额头，假装盘算着去与不去的利弊。或许到了做决议的时候了。

飘扬的美国国旗是独立日的重要标志，无论是哪里，来自各处的人们都在欢庆这个节日。自由，一个让人向往的名词。涌动的人潮都在欢呼，都在开着玩笑，兴奋的气息传遍了大街小巷。  
夜色快要降临，柯克兰戴着墨镜和帽子，潜入了这片曾经属于他的土地。他尽量避免开口说话，以免被听出有别于南美西班牙口音和北美口音的大不列颠腔。他已经绕了阿尔弗雷德给他的地址快半圈了，依旧没有看到那个飞扬跋扈的金发混小子。欠揍的法国佬说他今天也会光临此处，来献上他‘最诚挚的祝福’。一想起弗兰西斯几天前炫耀得尾音上扬的语调，他气得粗眉毛几乎快拧成一团了。他‘切’了一声，靠在白墙上，翻开打火机盖，点了一根万宝路，叼着深吸了一大口。该死的，他就不应该来这个鬼地方，这里飘着的每一个旗帜都像在嘲笑他的无能，每一句欢声笑语都刺伤着他的自尊，真是越走越糟心。  
“嘿，伙计，这里最好不要抽……”  
圆腔的美音传来，他极度不爽地应了一声，转过头却看到一双比天空还蓝的眼睛，是阿尔弗雷德。  
亚瑟被他还没完全吸进去的烟狠狠地呛了一口，这令他咳嗽得弯了身。比他高一脑袋的美国人赶忙扶住他，不断地拍打他的背部让他平静下来。  
“伙计，我没想到你会来，我真高兴。”  
他听见他的混小子这么说道，语调和往常一样，像沾了阳光。他掐灭了烟扔到垃圾桶里，讽刺的话刹不住的闸一样溜了出来。  
“我是来看看你怎么安排你的生日聚会的，小男孩。”  
“喂，我可不再是孩子了，亚蒂。”  
这句话不知怎么的让亚瑟的胃如洗衣机里的衣服一样缩成一堆，绞痛的感觉更上一层。太阳穴神经突突地跳着，英国的绅士快觉得自己要失去了理性。  
“你是。”他听见自己的声音变得干涩又僵硬，“在我的眼里你永远都是，不论何时。”  
“你可真是固执得奇怪……”金发的青年挠了挠头发，“要去前面的party吃点冰淇淋吗？我觉得那些还不错，可能会和你胃口。”  
亚瑟忍着从胃部不断传来的绞痛，被他曾经最亲的小男孩扶着朝前慢慢走去。呃，真像一个暮色已至的老年人被孙子搀扶着走路。他自嘲地想着，融入了狂欢的人群中。  
或许自己已经老得不成样子了。亚瑟·柯克兰有时会这么悲观地想。在那个战火纷飞的年代，他们所有人好不容易平定下路德维希们的疯狂举动后（他总是这么称呼那段过往），他的身体已经破败不堪，内脏和骨头开始渐渐腐化，他一寸一寸地失去曾经拥有的土地，落没成一个脾气古怪的老男人。他没法学得某个中国商人那种举手投足淡然的气质，正如他放不下这片富足得过度的美利坚土地一样。  
新英格兰，新约克（New York），剑桥……  
这里都是他的痕迹，却不再属于他。昔日小小的男孩已经长成青年，只是他不愿意承认而已。亚瑟·柯克兰知晓也不避讳这个他从前就有的龌龊想法:他想要这个男孩，非常想要他，无论是肉体上还是精神上。他希望他属于他。  
英国的绅士半眯着眼睛，凝视着宁静的查尔斯河畔（该死的，这个名字依旧是他留下的）。周围的年轻人招待了他一些红酒，金发的小子早就不知道跑到哪里去欢声笑语了，他一个人窝在一张桌子上，一杯接着一杯地喝着，意识随着一声又一声的人潮欢笑恍惚不清。  
“亚瑟…”  
好像从哪里传来了什么声音。  
“亚瑟，亚瑟！”  
哪来的混小子，快滚开，老子正为失去的土地烦心呢。  
“亚瑟你醒醒！！”  
一股巨大的力让他从酒气中清醒了三分。他的男孩，那个今天过了不知道是两百多少岁生日的阿尔弗雷德，正定定地看着他，蔚蓝的眼睛里充满了忧虑。  
“哎……亚瑟你终于醒来了，我叫了你好久。”  
他没有作声，胃疼得厉害。  
“把你扔在这里是我不好。或许我们应该去点安静的地方……”  
湛蓝色的眼睛，方框的眼镜，灿烂得不行的金色头发，白嫩的脸蛋。虽然不想承认，这小子还是和几百年前一样可爱。连那个嘴唇也是，显着幼儿般的淡红色。  
“……去点bar之类的地方会好一些，这里也快散了……唔！！”  
英国的老男人揪着美国青年的领口，狠狠地吻了上去。他的唇和想象一样柔软，让西装的绅士忍不住咬破它，使它浸满铁锈般的血腥味。亚瑟把阿尔弗雷德按在椅子背上，他们的舌头互相纠缠着，在此期间亚瑟摘下了美国青年的眼镜。令人惊奇的是阿尔弗雷德倒没有任何的不适或反抗，亚瑟曾幻想过一百种被他毫无颜面地拒绝的场面，甚至还精心的准备了各种各样的借口，此刻竟没有一种发生。  
“小子，”他哑着声音，一只膝盖靠在椅子上，贴着阿尔弗雷德的耳边道，“我姑且承认你长大成人了。”  
“是因为你不想犯猥亵儿童的罪吗？那可真是谢谢你了。”  
失去了眼镜的阿尔弗雷德眼前一片模糊，尽管如此他还是能看清亚瑟那张带了点不正常潮红的脸，酒气铺面而来，被他吸进肺里，弄得他也有点醉醺醺的。  
“少废话。”被看穿心思的英国人恶狠狠地咬了一口他的耳朵，阿尔弗雷德吃痛的嗷了一声，还没等他开始大叫着反对英国人的‘暴行’，亚瑟就抓住了他的下体。  
“勃起了，而且还挺大。”  
金发的青年听见英国佬发出了不甚友善的窃笑，他的确起了反应。事实上，他在看到亚瑟来的那一刻就不知觉地兴奋起来了。阿尔弗雷德没想过这个自负的老家伙能放下架子来见他，平常的见面都是会议，会议上又尽是些无聊的东西，在无聊的场合上这个老家伙就会拿出他最擅长的假正经办事。而最令阿尔弗雷德感到兴奋的，就是亚瑟摘下他正经的面具后这种疯狂又变态的样子。  
阿尔弗雷德不认为自己是抖M，只不过这种半疯半迷的性爱态度，几乎是所有床伴里最棒的。他让着亚瑟用他出奇高超的手法按揉着小阿尔弗，感受着体内多巴胺分泌速率的持续上升。金发的青年抓起英国男人的领带，打算帮他解几个扣子，露出更多的皮肤，但却看到了领带上的红白条纹。  
“亚蒂，你竟然会买独立日特售的领带？”  
打断一个正在兴头上的醉汉，完全不是一个会读空气的人的所作所为。亚瑟相当恼怒的解开领带，一把捆住了阿尔弗雷德的双手。  
“喂，你打算干什么？”  
金发的家伙慌了起来，他根本也不想在这么多人面前被日，一点隐私都没有。  
“Fuck You.”   
“你打算野合？我劝你不要，对面街的Bar里有情侣房间。”  
于是阿尔弗雷德看到亚瑟蹲下身，张开手臂，一副想要抱起他的样子。  
“呃……不行的话还是让我自己走吧。”  
英国男人环起手臂，忍住想甩手放松的冲动，翻了一个白眼，耸耸肩，示意阿尔弗雷德带路。

开房的过程非常快。他们此刻躺在床上。亚瑟的衣服被阿尔弗雷德脱了一半，阿尔弗雷德衣服快被亚瑟撕（这的确是那个男人的动作）光了。期间阿尔弗雷德数次抗议，未果，却从来没有真正动过武。  
他们总是互相纵容。从两百多年前阿尔弗雷德自立门户后，他们就心知肚明了。虽然高傲的贵族从未真正表态过他的想法，青年也总装作一副大大咧咧什么也不害怕的样子，实际上他们谁也离不开谁。  
阿尔弗雷德正在给亚瑟口交，尽管从画面看上去像是被亚瑟强迫的。英国男人揪着金发美国青年的头发，让他的脑袋上下浮动。阿尔弗雷德做得很好，温暖的口腔包围了英国绅士的欲望，让它不断胀大，不断让美国混小子发出呜咽的声音。  
亚瑟在有些感觉后示意阿尔弗停下，他双手揉捏着青年紧致的臀部，一手抹了润滑油帮阿尔弗雷德进行扩张。阿尔弗明白他的意图，自己也沾了一些润滑油帮着扩张。他跪趴在床上，将最羞耻的地方张开，暴露在绿眸男人的视线之下。他听见那个男人笑了几声，声音嘲讽而冷峻，这让他无比的兴奋。  
在触碰到某一个点的时候阿尔弗失神地叫了出来，亚瑟开始抚摸上他的腰部和胸部，玩弄着青年没有实际功能却还饱有性欲的乳头，嘴唇亲吻着他的脖颈，时而加以啃咬，留下大大小小的痕迹。  
亚瑟半靠在床头，半眯着眼睛，笑得十分危险。他命令阿尔弗自己跪在他的身边，命令他自己坐上去。  
阿尔弗照做了，他热爱这种被主导的性爱，除了亚瑟，至今没有任何一个床伴能给他这么棒的体验（当然，他是坚决不会让这个老男人发现自己有除了打游戏和吃汉堡之外的乐趣的，天知道这个老变态的占有欲会让他在床上做出什么事来）。刚进入的时候有点小小的不适，但在润滑油的作用下，还算是很顺利。被填满的感觉让阿尔弗雷德到达了前所未有的兴奋高度，他开始小幅度地扭动着腰部，企图最大程度的取悦自己。  
“别动，男孩。”  
阿尔弗雷德丧气的停下。英国男人直起身，把金发青年按在身下，开始他的律动。  
比他自己动要舒服多了，阿尔弗雷德不断地喘着气，红潮早就爬上了他的耳根。  
“唔…呃…啊，嗯嗯嗯……”  
他们交合的地方传来‘啪’地声响，啧啧的水声也愈来愈大。亚瑟低下头，用他的牙齿啃噬着阿尔弗的乳尖，痛感和快感夹杂，阿尔弗雷德的呻吟声越来越大。金发青年在性观念上吓人的开放，他开始不知廉耻的叫着一些奇怪的动词。  
“呃啊……好舒服…快一点……”  
英国男人相当满意的拍了拍他的屁股，朝着他的前列腺摩擦去。摩擦的时候阿尔弗雷德的声音更大了，和以往的理直气壮完全不同，呜咽而带了一点哭腔，蔚蓝色的眼睛被生理性泪水填满，不断喘息而无法闭拢的嘴淌下了津液，看起来乖巧又可爱。这是亚瑟最想看到的，这才是亚瑟的好男孩。  
“叫得这么浪荡，你这个婊子养的…”亚瑟嘟哝着，继续他的动作。  
“啊嗯…嗯啊啊…”阿尔弗雷德在不停地呻吟声中扯出了一抹笑容，“…呃…我不就是你养的吗？”  
“你这张嘴可真是会说话。”亚瑟再次啃咬上他的嘴唇，让他暂时性的把呻吟吞在喉咙里，舌尖交缠而划出一根银丝，掉落在阿尔弗雷德的胸膛上。  
接着他们换了一个姿势，阿尔弗雷德依旧跪在床上，亚瑟后入他。精瘦的英国男人虽然不拥有很大的力气，在这方面上颇有建树，每一次都摩擦到让阿尔弗雷德最疯狂的点上。  
“小男孩，说点好听的话。”  
“别叫我……呃啊……男孩…”  
“那好吧，阿尔弗，我命令你求我。”  
阿尔弗雷德浑身抖了个激灵，被人命令，这也太刺激了。他耳朵红了半边。  
“呃…嗯…求你，亚瑟…”  
“叫我英吉利。”  
亚瑟的动作再猛烈了些许，阿尔弗雷德不断喘息着，差点攀上欲望的巅峰。英吉利，这是他曾经温暖的归宿，也是为了自由而逃离的牢笼，一个好久没有喊出的名字。  
“英……英吉利……”  
“你的请求呢？”  
亚瑟突然慢下了他的动作，好像是等待一般。  
“日…日我…”  
多巴胺的分泌让阿尔弗雷德险些丧失理智，他从来都是追求个人主义至上的家伙，他理应是享乐主义的代表，然而此刻这样的请求，这样普通的话语却让他害臊万分，心跳加速。  
他皱起眉头，眼睛因为快感半眯着。亚瑟再次把他们的位置变成正面位，阿尔弗环住了亚瑟的肩膀，他们抱在一起。  
“啊啊…亚瑟，英吉利…”  
他的指尖抓着亚瑟的后背，那里有凸起的骨头。亚瑟的动作恢复了刚才那种让阿尔弗雷德尖叫的速度，  
“嗯嗯嗯…英吉利……日我…嗯…操我……亚瑟……”  
阿尔弗雷德爽得眼泪都出来了，他的欲望高挺着，顶着亚瑟的腹部，他的小穴不断收缩着，企图把里面的东西贴的更紧更紧。  
外面突然响起来隆隆的声音，阿尔弗雷德精神恍惚。  
“下雨…了吗？”  
他听见亚瑟这么问道。  
“是…烟……烟火……”  
他环住亚瑟的脖颈，双腿环住他的腰部，献上了自己的亲吻。英国男人非常满意地紧抱着他。  
灿烂的烟火照亮了天边一隅，隆隆的声响掩盖住了阿尔弗最后的呻吟。亚瑟把他的子孙，像几百年前他所做的一样，送到阿尔弗雷德的身体里。洁白的液体沾了一些在他和阿尔弗的金发上。  
房间里弥漫着酒精和精液的味道，他依旧紧紧地抱着阿尔弗，他们再次唇舌相依。  
不知怎么的，亚瑟持续的胃痛好了不少，腐化的骨头和内脏，好像也渐渐的恢复了起来。  
这个男孩有魔力，能让人移不开眼睛，能让人好像能重新年轻起来。  
亚瑟亲吻着阿尔弗的眼角，后者已经累得睡着了。  
“恭喜成年，阿尔弗雷德。”  
金发的男孩还在梦里嘟哝着什么，烟火照亮了他洁白的身躯。这是他几个月来，睡得最沉的一个晚上。  
FIN。


End file.
